Tailing leads to Trouble
by Gguurl
Summary: What happens when Zach and Grant follow Cammie and Bex? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters all belong to Ally Carter. Disclaimer- I don't own series (Cool if I did!) Please tell me if it's good. It's my first.**

Grant and I have been tailing Cammie and Bex for a while. They're to naïve to figure it out. It's kind of cute though. Grant keeps on trying to reveal himself every time a guy looks at Bex. I stop him.

I can't blame him though. These guys are nuts. If those guys knew there almost kind of sorta boyfriends could kill them they wouldn't even walk in there direction.

"Hey Zach I have an idea!" Grant exclaimed to me. Oh, great here it goes.

"What is it?" I asked him

He smiled, "We sneak up on them. It will be perfect. They'll be a mix of happy and mad. You know I love when my British Bomshell is mad! She's hot!"

I laughed. "Yeah Grant you go ahead and do that I want to keep my limbs attached to my body." We stopped when they went into this girl's clothing store called "Sweet Talk." That just sounds unbearable.

"Man, I am not going in there," Grant said pulling me back.

"Oh come on don't be such a wuss!" I laughed. Grant sighed. "OH come on this coming from a guy who can jump of a sky scraper and not even think twice about it!"

Grant bit his lip and pulled me along. "Come on," he grunted. When we opened the door we were not expecting to see uh what's the word for it…woman _lingerie_ al over the place!

Ok, me and Cammia are seriously going to have to talk about this! Grant said, "OK, Zach they better be getting this stuff for us!"

"I don't think so," I told him while looking around. "I mean Cammie only let's me kiss her sometimes and Bex never let's you touch her."

He pushed me and said, "No! She let me kiss her like one time." I punched him in the arm and right when he was about to kick me a I got a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a lady mid twenties a blonde. "Hi boys, are you looking for something for your girls?" Great!

"Yeah," I said smoothly. "We've been dating for at least a year (not really) and it's her birthday…wanted to get her some thing special."

Grant nodded and she clapped her hands. "Aww how sweet! Ok, I think I have the perfect thing! Follow me boys." I guess we had to follow her, unfortunately. "Here we go," the lady said.

We turned the corner to see Cammie and Bex holding up more than skimpier outfits to there bodies. "Th..thankyou," I said to the lady and she skipped away like an idiot.

"Loookie here!" Bex exclaimed. "Cammie look the boys decided to stalk us today! While we were getting our clothes for them. Now you guys ruined the surprise!" She threw down the pink bra and looked at Grant and me angrily.

I looked at Cammie and said, "What is the matter with you Galagher girl! Why would you wear this stuff?"

She laughed, "Zach you idiot! I would never wear this stuff! Neither would Bex," she said to Grant who was all smiley about the idea. "We did this on purpose. To teach you guys a lesson. We knew you guys were following us all along."

What? "No you didn't," I said staring her straight in the eyes.

Bex sighed, "Ok we were looking at the sun glasses when we saw you guys." I smiled that's better. We weren't that bad. We probably wouldn't have gotten caught if it weren't for Grant walking up on the guys who were flirting with Bex.

"Lets go Bex," Cammie said glaring at me. She purposely bumped into me. Aww that was cute. I thought. I looked at Grant who had a black and white bra on.

Grant looked at me and asked in a high pitched voice. "Do you need anything cleaned Sir? Anything?" Why am I best friends with this idiot?

"Grant," I sighed, "Take the freaking thing off and let's go." He laughed then took it off. As I opened the door the alarm went off. "Grant! What did you put on me?" I asked him.

"Nothing dude," he said as the blonde approached us and said, "Uh could you guys come here for a moment?"

Great. We went over to her and she asked, "So boys steal anything?" We both said no. "Ok, I'll just take this detector scan you guys if nothing you guys can leave but if it is something you guys are going down."

Ok, was is me or did she sound like the devil when she said "Down?" She started scanning me and everything was good till she got to my back pockets. She raised her eye brows and I had condoms in my pocket! Cammie!

They were called "Cutie Condoms!" I cannot believe this. Grant had a thong in his jacket. Oh he was mad. "Listen lady this is all a mistake," Grant said.

"Let me check your hands," She said. This was pretty funny, I have to admit. She was trying to act all tough, I could see the fear in her eyes. Grant and I were staring at each other laughing. That's when I felt something cold on my wrist. "Ha!" She said.

She had us handcuffed to the front desk! "I'm calling the police!" She said. Oh, great.

"Wait!" Grant said. "Can we just call someone and they'll pay for the stuff we _stole_."

She thought about it then I looked at Grant. Who are we going to call, to possibly get us out of this? "Ok fine…what's the number?"

Grant told her the number and she held the phone up to him. "Uh hey Mr. Solomon...it's Grant and Zach. We're in a little jam…ya see. We're at this place called Sweet Talk-" We are going to die. That's just it. "Yeah, I know but….ok can you come get us….with some money."

Oh yeah, we are so dead! Grant told the lady tp hang up the phone and said, "He's uh coming. He said four minutes." Why can't it be 5 I thought. "He sounds furious." Grant said shaking his head.

We waited for at least three minutes and seventeen seconds, before Solomon busted through the door. "Joey!" the blonde exclaimed. Whoa Joey? She ran over to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Long time no see Claire how have you been?"

She smiled wide. "You know same old same old."

He laughed. "We'll I see you got a new job?" How do they know each other? I have never been so confused in my life.

"Yeah, this is just my little side job. I have _a lot _of side jobs." He laughed again and said, "So do you know these 2 boys?"

Mr. Solomon glared at us then laughed. "Yes there my nephews…can you please tell me what they did?"

She began un cuffing us as she was talking. "Well this little cuttie (Me) stole Cuttie Condoms." Mr. Solomon had his mask on. I couldn't tell if he was mad or about to laugh. "Oh and this one stole a thong."

Mr. Solomon laughed along with the blonde. "Well, I'm sorry Claire. They can be a handful sometimes. With all the testosterone and girls…I need to get a leash on them sometimes." He told her while squeezing our pressure points on our shoulders. "How much for all this?" he asked her.

"Nothing for now," she laughed. Then she handed me the condoms and Grant the thongs. Ok, this is the weirdest day of my life. We said sorry and thankyou. Mr. Solomon said bye and when we got in his car he just stared at us.

"I'm not going to ask any questions except for two. 1 Zach who were those condoms for? 2. Grant why do you want that thong?"

"Uh…I got it for me and my girlfriend," I said. I'm going down. Grant nudged me and I nudged him back.

Grant said, "Uh I got it for Baxter." Why would he say that. He is going to get us killed! We can't tell on Cammie and Bex because they would never Ever talk to us again.

"OK. All I have to say is Zach if you think that you are going to use those with Ms. Morgan your funny. And Grant if you think your going to present that to Ms. Baxter you are sadly mistaken. And if you two think you can get away with this little scam you have another thing coming. Ok."

"Yes, Mr. Solomon." We both said.

"Oh, and if you two ever go into that place again or tell anyone what happened lets just say you'll two will be dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ALly Carter owns Gallagher Girls Please review**

"Cammie wake up!" Bex yelled in my ear angrily. Just what I need to wake up. My best friend with anger issues to be yelling at me at 1 in the morning.

I opened my eyes and groaned, "What Bex?" When she didn't answer I sat up and looked at her. She was holding up her uniform skirts. "What? It has no stains," I said while yawning.

"There's a fucking thong stuck to the back of it!" she yelled. Macey and Liz woke up after hearing Bex. Liz looked scared and Macey looked annoyed.

"Can we have one night of peace!" Macey mumbled while getting up with her pillow and blanket and going into the bathroom. She's going to sleep in the bath tub. I don't blame her. The bathroom is sound proof.

Liz looked around with one eye open then her head plopped back onto the pillow. Bex threw the skirt at me and said, "You know this is SO wrong of Grant to do this…I mean I only did the thong thing to teach him a lesson what lesson is he teaching me?"

"TO wear a thong or else it will be on your skirt," Liz said huddled under the covers. She was listening to the conversation?

"Well maybe it's payback I mean they did have to call Mr. Solomon. They probably got into BIG trouble…and they probably wanted to get us back for that."

While Bex processed what I was saying into her head I tried to rip the thong off of her skirt. It wasn't budging! Grant really wanted to show her not to mess with him. "Ok, then how come Zach didn't do anything to you?"

That is a good question. One that I didn't want anyone to answer. "Because he is in love with her Bex," a small voice under the covers said.

I sighed and said, "Well maybe that's true but I don't know about…" I trailed off when I saw a little pink box with hearts on it. What the? I picked up the box and turned on our bright light and saw that it was a pack of cutie condoms.

There was a not attached to it.

Hey Gallagher Girl thanks for these. (they were freee by the way) I took some out for myself and I wanted to give you some to keep in your room when I come over.

-Zach

Is he serious? I can't believe Zach, This was not funny. I mean ok what Bex did was hilarious but what Zach did was just ugh. I would never, ever, EVER have you know….with Zach.

Bex took the note from me and gasped. "OK looks like we got two boys who need ass kicking!" Liz got up with her blanket wrapped around her and took the note from Bex. She read it then gave it back to Bex.

"Ask Macey what it means," Liz said. I already know what it means Zach wants to you know with me and I will NEVER do it with him. I mean I like him and all and may even 4 letter word him but I'm just to…I can't believe I'm saying this…scared to do it.

I opened the bathroom door and found Macey snoring way to loudly in the bathtub. I woke her up and she looked at me with demon eyes. She was mumbling every word in the book as she was getting out of the bath tub. "What?" she yelled.

I showed her the note and box and told her the about the sweet talk store. She was laughing by the time I was done. Mostly at Bex's skirt.

"Ok so Bex it's obvious that Grant was just playing a little prank, Cammie Zach was just messing with you. Keep the condoms may come in handy. Don't take it personal. It's all in fun and games."

"Till somebody get's hurt," the blanket monster in the threshold of the bathroom said.

"I'm not keeping these condoms...come on Bex we're returning this stuff to the guys."

Bex nodded and Macey was smiling. "Just to let you know when you come back the door might be locked so me and Liz can get some sleep."

I nodded and Bex kicked Macey who was surprisingly to tired to fight back. She had a sly smile on her face so I'm afraid of what's going to happen to Bex's things.

We snuck out our room and tip toed down the hallway. All we heard was sleeping. No one's awake. Thank God. We walked down the steps regular because everything and everyone was lifeless.

While we were walking down the hall we heard foot steps. We stopped dead in our tracks and slid into the shadows.

"Hey thanks a lot for doing this Tina," a familiar voice said. It sounded like Zach's. No it can't be

"_Anything _for you Goode," Tina said. Bex tapped me lightly on the arm and looked at me confused.

I shrugged then Bex pushed me closer to where they were so we could see them. Tina was wearing her pajamas. Really short, short, shorts with a blue low cut tank top! Zach was wearing a white wife beater and some boxers. That wife beater really complimented his biceps. "Tomorrow night meet me in my room again ok" Zach said while giving her the smirk! The smirk he always give's me!

"I'll be early," Tina said while batting her eye lashes at him then he wrapped his arms around her for a hug! I wanted to cry, yell, and kill right now. Bex grabbed my hand and I squeezed it really hard. After there little hug Tina ran up stairs and Zach continued to the East Wing.

"Bex let's just go back to our room," I whispered to her.

"No," she said pulling herself out of the shadows. What is she doing? "Hey Zach," she said and Zach whipped around staring at her.

I sunk deeper into the shadows making sure he couldn't see me. "Oh uh hey Bex…what are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking the same question to you...especially with Tina Walkers did you feel all on her while you two were all huggy huggy.

Zach laughed. Please deny everything, "You know bex you should mind your business sometime. I know you're a _Gallagher Girl _and they can be a littler nosey but still MYOB please."

Now it was Bex's turn to laugh. "Oh please Zach MYOB you gotta be kidding me. Listen is there something going on between you and Tina?"

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"You know Goode it's guys like you and Grant who give guys a bad name!"

"I don't have time for 20 questions with Rebecca Baxter alright, So good night." At that he turned around and walked away. Once he was good and gone me and Bex silently walked back to our room.

The door was locked and the thing we could choose to pick a lock was with A. a condom, B. a card board small box or C. nothing. Since A and C was impossible we started banging on the door. Liz opened the door and Bex told her everything right when she entered our took her blanket off and asked, "Cammie how do you feel about this?"

I shrugged then Macey said, "I don't know Goode doesn't seem to be the cheating type…Camme you should talk to him."

I nodded then looked at the note was werid about it. I showed this to Liz and she asked me if I had the other old note Zach gave me to ask me to the movies. I did and we compared the hand writing. "It's definitley not Zach's hand writing," Liz said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long! Hope you guys like it!**

"Zach, you got some explaining to do!" I heard someone yell. Why is everyone getting on my back these days? I turned around and it was Grant. Now what is he mad about?

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked mad. I mean madder than mad. Not to mention on his cheek. There was a big hand mark on it.

Grant was rubbing his cheek while talking. "Well, someone glued a thong to Bex's skirt and she thanks it was me! I wouldn't do that…maybe to another girl but definitely not to Bex! Now she want's to kill me and she's talking about you and Tina having a thing! I told her she's going nuts…right?"

Why does everyone think they know what's going on. I knew I should have just told Bex what was going on. Even know she would tell Cammie and she would shoot me…or kill me in secrecy. "I don't know what she's talking about Grant. I never was with Tina. And as for the thing situation…I don't know that's weird."

Grant scolded me. "You're lying Zach. We've been friends for ever and you're lying to me. Wow, that's wow. I'm not trying to sound like a girl but I thought we were better friends than that." After he said that he walked away from me. Well, now I have 2 people on my back. This is wonderful, Grant and his psycho girlfriend.

I was about to go to the cafeteria when someone else called my name. "Mr. Goode, can I have a minute with you?" It was Ms. Morgan.

"I don't know anything about the thong ok," I told her a little angry. She looked confused. She didn't know about the thong. Oops. "I mean…"

"Listen Mr. Goode… I didn't like the idea of you and my daughter sneaking around school after hours but now you're sneaking around with another. I'm not saying this as a principal I'm saying this as a mother…if you break my daughter's heart. You will be out of here in a heart beat. Ok?"

"Yes, Ms. Morgan," I told her while walking away. Does the whole school now about me and Tina? If Cammie's mom knows then Cammie has to know. All I have to do is avoid Cammie and everything should be alright. At least Solomon is on 'vacation.' He would be having that talk with me instead of Ms. Morgan.

I decided to take a walk. A short little walk around town. I walked passed Josh's little family business and thank god he was nowhere to be found. I did not feel like having a 'conversation' with him.

I turned around and saw a girl with a white wrap around her head. I thought I just saw her in the pharmacy. She was probably a regular person. I turned around one more time and she wasn't there. Me and my paranoia. I turned back around to see the same girl standing in front of me smiling. I know that smile... "Tina?"

She ripped off the scarf laughing. "Who else would it be Zach?"

"Cammie," I muttered. She rolled her eyes and I asked, "What are you doing tailing me?"

She smiled. "You looked stressed. Me being the awesome person I am wanted to follow to make sure you was ok. Are you ok? I saw Grant talking to you. Someone must've beaten him up pretty badly."

"Bex," I said while turning the corner. "Something about a thong and glue. I don't know."

She laughed, "Bex's skirt! She was trying to get Professor Buckingham to whip up some acid that would separate them. Hilarious!" Why is she being so loud? "Ok, what is up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing Tina I just came here to get away from everyone and your right here. Your apart of the everyone I didn't want to see. Didn't I say tonight we could meet up?"

She looked mad. "Ok, fine…but if this is about Cammie's feelings then we're done. You know we can't tell her. You know what she's gonna do."

Later...

"Uhm…Zach...hey," Liz said nervously.

"Oh, hey Liz. What are you doing up so late in the lab?" I asked her suspiciously.

Her blue eyes looked to the floor then to the side of me. "Oh, just researching something. What are you doing here?"

If Cammie and Bex are putting her up to this she is doing a horrible job at this. "I'm meeting someone here, and what are you researching?"

Her face got a little red and she was lost for words. She should leave in 10 seconds. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7-"Oh, just some stuff for Professor Buckingham. Nothing serious." Then she walked over to a lab table and sat down. Acting like she was reading a notebook.

Tina should be here now. I hope by some chance she forgot about tonight. "Hey Zach…Liz?" Hope is a horrible thing to rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long, hope you guys like it!**

I couldn't stand Zach right now. So he really is doing something with Tina. What? Bex told Liz to leave the lab. Liz did but she stayed outside the door listening to them. Macey sat next to me and said, "If it makes you feel any better I'll kill Zach for you!"

That didn't make me feel any better. "Shut up!" Bex said. "No…not you Liz." Spying on Zach and Tina felt horrible. I mean what if they start making out…or something. I would not want to be around for that. Or to hear it. I wanted Zach and Tina to pay. Big time. Bex was listening in on them and all wrapped up into their conversation.

I didn't really care. "Liz….Liz…what happened?" Bex asked her. Bex turned around looking at us. "I just hear static…why isn't she saying anything?" I brought the comms unit to my ear and nothing.

"Maybe we should go down to the lab," Macy suggested. We nodded. We all slipped out of our room and down the stairs. When we got to the lab I heard arguiging.

It was Zach, Tina, and Liz. Bex opened the door and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "Great the three musketeers are here…now it's a part." Bex balled up her fist and walked over to Tina. She backed away. "Ok, gosh…Zach care to explain."

Zach was in deep thought, I mean deep thought. Liz said, "Their committing suicide. Their planning on joining the COC!" I looked at Zach shocked. Ok, he just threw my heart on the floor…now he's crushing it. Nice Goode…nice!

"What?" Macey said trying to keep her voice down.

Tina sighed. "Not really. Gosh you guys are really nosey." We all gave her a 'really look' and she shrugged. "Ok…I'm going to dress up as a guy and and get into Black Thorne. Then I'm going to try and get recruited by the COC. Zach knows what kind of guys they recruit so-"

This…this is insane! "And you're planning on doing this yourself?" I asked her. "Why are you doing this Tina?" I questioned her.

She got a little red. "I have my reason's ok…Zach has his reasons. This isn't concerning you guys ok?"

She has got to be kidding me. Zach was silent during all of this. "Excuse me but what do you have to say Zach?" I asked him while he was still thinking.

He looked annoyed that I interrupted his thoughts. "Nothing Cammie. I have nothing to say. This is our mission that we planned and like she said you four need to mind your own business."

Did he just like tell me off? Macey said, "I want in! This is going to be fun!" Bex said the same and Liz looked really scared.

"I guess I'm in to…maybe I can get some answers about my dad," I said. Zach looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

He shook his head. "No…it's too risky. You're not going Gallagher girl. Matter of fact none of you are," he told us.

I laughed. He is really pushing it! "If you don't let us in…then I'll tell my mom about this whole mission."

Zach had his mask on. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "No you're not," he challenged me stepping closer to me

You would think that since I know there on a mission together, I wouldn't be mad at him but I'm furious. First, with Tina! Second, he didn't tell me. Third, that hug he gave her. And most importantly fourth! With Tina! "Oh yes I will," I said while taking another step towards him.

We were pretty close. If we weren't so mad at each other this would be real romantic. "Fine," Zach said hotly. Bex said yes! And Macey smiled. Liz was still sitting there all confused.

"So you're telling me that we're all going to dress up as boys…except for Zach. And go into Black Thorne. Which I remind you is a school for assassins and boys! Get recruited by the COC then what do we do?"

That was a wonderful question. Zach was about to answer when someone behind us asked, "And how do you all plan on getting into Black Thorne?" The voice was familiar. We turned around and saw Joe Solomon standing in the threshold of the science lab.

We. Are. Dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry guys! I moved, yeah just out of the blue parents told me one day and in less than a month we were out of my old house! I can't even tell you how pissed I am at them. Anyway again my apologies. Please review!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own the Gallagher girls series):**

Why is it that when I don't want to keep a secret people don't want to know what it is but when I do they want to know! Joe is talking to us one at a time and I can hear Bex and him arguing right now. Cammie isn't talking to me…no one is talking to anyone.

I decided to go outside to get a blast of cold air to wake me up. I walked in the dark for a while thinking how all of this went wrong. Then I heard leaves crunching. I spun around thinking it was Cammie or Tina but boy…was I wrong. "Hey mom," I said slowly.

What the hell does she want? "I heard about you and your new girlfriend's little plan," she said with a smile. Great the whole world knows!

"She's not my girlfriend," I snapped. "And how'd you find out?"

She smiled even wider. "I have my resources at this old dump…anyway I just wanted to let you know when your little friends step onto the Black Thorne grounds they are far from safe. If you don't want all your little girlfriends dead I suggest you stop this whole little mission. And why would you even try something like this Zach? Were you hoping that your girlfriend would forget that you were an assassin and that your mom is one two if you found her dad and brought him back to her?"

"Her father's dead," I said while looking around to see if anyone was outside with us.

She laughed, "We both know he's not…anyway stop your little mission. Do what you want to do but Zachary Goode you better stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt you."

Hurt me? Hurt me? She has got to be kidding me. "Yeah mom you definitely didn't hurt me by killing dad and trying to get rid of me when I was little. Matter of fact if I do get in your way fight me. Kill me do whatever you want because when I see you again I'm not going to see you as my mother. I'm going to see you as a desperate, revenge seeking bitch!"

She looked beyond pissed. I felt something hard hit my jaw. It was my mother's fist. Her voice was shaky when she started talking. "I don't care what I did! You never talk to me like that ever again! I am your mother!"

I laughed while tasting blood on my lips. "Well that was a prime example that you haven't been acting like one." She looked at me with menacing eyes. Then she began walking away from me. "Well by mom!" I said bitterly as I turned around and noticed that someone was hiding behind some bushes. "Who the hell is that?" I asked annoyed at everything. If it was any boy from Black Thorne they would be getting beat down.

"It's me." The figure rose out of the bushes and I saw a fairly tall girl with brown hair blowing in every direction. It was Cammie. She was kind of still not moving away from the bushes. "He's alive," she questioned me. The truth is last time I was with my mom which was when I was twelve he was alive. Battered and bruised but alive.

_My mom was going to 'work' to get some papers and she told me to wait in the car. Of course I didn't listen. I snuck in through a back door and found an abandoned door with a janitor's cart in front of it. I pushed it out of the way. This took a good amount of time. When I finally moved it I opened the door easily and saw a man tied up in a chair. He was half conscious and had blood everywhere on him._

_ He noticed my presence and was looking at me then his pocket. I slowly approached him a little scared. At the time I thought if a guy was tied up in the back of my mom's job then he must be bad. I was sadly mistaken. I reached into his pocket and saw a picture. A picture of a young girl my age and a woman smiling. The girl had on a blue uniform with high white socks that came to her knees. The woman was dressed in a gray suite and holding the little girl. I looked at him then began to put it back in his pocked but he shook his head. He shook it incessantly. I then heard my mom yelling my name frantically so I quickly shoved it into my pocket and closed the door. I ran over to the janitor's closet and grabbed a huge broom. _

_ "Back here mom!" I yelled. I heard her heels pounding against the pavement. When she saw me she looked angry. _

_ "What the hell were you doing back here" She asked while standing in front of the door where he was being held captive in._

_ "I wanted to help clean," I lied to her. I felt pain in my jaw then a yanking of my arm._

_ "When I tell you to stay in the fuckin' car I mean stay in the fuckin' car, Zach!"_

_ "Sorry mommy," I apologized to her while sniffling. Trying not to cry._

_ She pushed me into the car and got into the front seat. "God Zach all I did was punch you in the fuckin mouth! Your such a wuss, and a sad excuse for a boy! But wait your. Your father's boy. I guess that's where you get you weakness from. Little bastard," she muttered while driving off. ME biting my lip till it bled not to cry in front of her._

"That's what she said Cammie…but I honestly don't have any idea if he's alive or not. That's why I was planning the mission. I was writing out my plans in the library and when I went to go find a book on something, I came back to Tina sitting in my chair smiling. She told me if she didn't get to help then she would blow my mission. She was really good help to me but we did all of that for nothing."

Cammie nodded. "Zach…I'm taking up your offer." What offer? I never made her any offer.

"Come again?" I said to her.

She bit her bottom lip then said, "Let's run away together. I…I have to know whether my dad is alive or not. And I can tell you can't wait to see your mother again. I don't know the reason why and you don't have to tell me but let's go. Now."

When I tell you my jaw dropped to the ground it did. Even though it still stung from my mom it dropped pretty far. "Cammie are you sure?" I asked her while stepping closer to her and trying to read her facial expressions. AS far as her eyes and face went she was telling the truth. "Well, we'll have to pack in at least ten minutes. Or less. You think you can do that?"

She gave me an 'Are you serious look?' "Ok. We'll when you're done packing meet me outside the gate ok?" She nodded and kissed me before fleeing out of my vision.


End file.
